Nadia is a farmer. She plants $54$ beans in a field. Each row has $6$ beans. How many rows of beans did Nadia plant in the field?
The number of rows of beans that Nadia planted is the total number of beans that she planted divided by the number of beans in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $54\text{ beans} \div 6\text{ beans per row}$ $54\text{ beans} \div 6\text{ beans per row} = 9\text{ rows}$